<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546798">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>witch and demon au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Deceit | Janus Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, witch and demon au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit and Virgil are having dinner and goofing off, and Deceit decides he has... a lot to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>witch and demon au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/gifts">yalltookmyusernameideas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my lovely partner Chris! Thank you sweetpea for requesting this, I had a lot of fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years. They’d been together years now. Virgil still didn’t know Deceit’s name, or why he hated talking about “work” or anything relating to who he was before he’d summoned him.</p>
<p>Not that he minded. Sure, he’d like to one day say Deceit’s name, his real actual name, but he understood knowing the name of an otherworld being is… a lot of power to have and nobody wanted to give someone else that type of control over themselves.</p>
<p>And besides, he trusted Deceit with his life, he trusted that his boyfriend wouldn’t fuck him over, especially not after actual <em>years</em> of knowing each other.</p>
<p>Hell, sometimes Virgil even daydreamed of a domestic life— well. As domestic as one can get, being a witch dating a Circle King.</p>
<p>Does it count as domestic if it’s obtaining ritual materials and learning how to not let his anxiety overtake his magic and get him a result he hadn’t wanted in the first place? He was going to count that as domestic.</p>
<p>“Love are you over thinking on our third year anniversary when I’ve been <em>trying</em> to talk to you for the past twenty minutes?”</p>
<p>Virgil blinked back to the present, watching Deceit as he raised an eyebrow at him, wearing a small smirk that always made Virgil want to kiss him.</p>
<p>“I’m not over thinking,” he denied, because that part was true.</p>
<p>Over thinking was not the reason he had zoned out.</p>
<p>“Right, and I’m not a Circle King capable of terrorizing this entire section of the world.”</p>
<p>Narrowing his eyes, Virgil scooped up mashed potatoes with his plastic spork (they’d gotten take out, fried chicken and mashed potatoes and macaroni) and flung it in his boyfriend’s direction.</p>
<p>A loud snort escaped him when it thwapped against his face, in the area between his nose and the left side of his lips.</p>
<p>“You truly are my prince charming,” Deceit muttered, feigning resignation as he grabbed a napkin and wiped the glob from his face.</p>
<p>A facade that broke when Virgil broke into giggles, covering the lower half of his face with his arm while he slumped over the table.</p>
<p>The love on his face was so clear, Virgil had no doubts that he was cared for.</p>
<p>“Listen,” he started once his laughter calmed down, “I’m not the one who claimed to be prince charming, that’s Roman. <em>You</em> signed up for a bastard with anxiety, more magic than he knows what to do with, and a sense of humor that consists entirely of sarcasm and wit.”</p>
<p>Deceit gave a dramatic sigh, sticking his own spork in his bowl of macaroni. Virgil had been <em>expecting</em> him to take a bite, but instead he got a noodle stuck to his nose, held there by the cheese it was coated in.</p>
<p>“You <em>noodled</em> my <em>nose?</em>” Virgil asked, mocking offense and resisting the strong urge to cackle when Deceit let out an undignified snort at his phrasing.</p>
<p>“Yes of course dear, is it not what you signed up for?”</p>
<p>“No! I signed up for a refined Circle King who would protect me when I’m a <em>damsel.</em>”</p>
<p>Deceit snorted again, taking a second to recover before he spoke.</p>
<p>“Then you clearly signed the wrong contract, love. That is not me at all.”</p>
<p>“Apparently!” Virgil responded, keeping up his fake offense even as he wiped the cheesy pasta off his nose.</p>
<p>There was more snickering, Virgil trying not to grin as he stuck the macaroni in his mouth and watched Deceit try not to lose it again.</p>
<p>“You really need to work on reading the fine print, Virgil,” Deceit said, giving him an affectionate look that had heat rising up Virgil’s neck and face.</p>
<p>“Yeah well you’re distracting enough tiny words aren’t going to hold my attention, important or not.”</p>
<p>It was Deceit’s turn to blush, one hand slipping off the table while the other covered the bottom half of his face while he worked on not being flustered.</p>
<p>Virgil just grinned, finally taking a proper bite of his potatoes as he watched his boyfriend recover.</p>
<p>“Love you are <em>insufferable,</em>” Deceit started, continuing before Virgil had the chance to say something in response, “and irritating, and a total bastard who teases me about the most trivial things, despite me figuring out how this century works when I haven’t been a part of it before we met.”</p>
<p>“Where’s this going?” Virgil asked, smile still firm in place but his eyebrows were furrowing as his confusion grew.</p>
<p>Deceit didn’t answer, his own smile as soft as his gaze, and continued with what he was saying.</p>
<p>“You have caused me inordinate amounts of stress simply by being your own reckless self— I mean honestly how can someone with anxiety be so absolutely careless about their own wellbeing? And were it not for the fact that I’m a Circle King I know I would have an ulcer from the time you managed to draw <em>three</em> different pixies to you because you didn’t put the right intent into your magic alone.”</p>
<p>“Uh… Deceit if this is just gonna be you complaining—”</p>
<p>“Shush love, I’m not done,” Deceit interrupted, reaching across the table with one hand to cover Virgil’s hand, Virgil instinctively dropping his spork to return the hold.</p>
<p>He took a deep a breath, one hand still hidden by the table but clearly holding onto something, judging by the way Deceit took a moment to glance at it.</p>
<p>“As much aggravation as you’ve caused, you’ve also given me nothing but happiness for three years. No matter how upset I may be at you, you always make me smile with some asinine joke that really shouldn’t make me laugh as hard as it does. You are a source of joy for me, and I would not trade my relationship with you for anything else the universe may offer.”</p>
<p>“Deceit—”</p>
<p>“Janus.”</p>
<p>The air gets sucked out of Virgil’s lungs, and his eyes widen as he looks at his boyfriend in the purest form of shock he’s ever been in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Janus.</em>
</p>
<p>“Virgil. I love you. I trust you with my <em>everything,</em> name included. And…” Janus pulled the hand he had hidden above the table, a glass box in his hand.</p>
<p>He took his other hand from Virgil’s to open it, exposing a head piece made of black metal and yellow gemstones that Virgil was too overwhelmed to place just now.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not the traditional ring human’s are used to for this type of proposal,” Janus started, looking back to Virgil after looking at the— is that considered a crown or tiara? <em>Fuck who cares, he’s pretty sure his boyfriend is fucking proposing.</em></p>
<p>“But it’s what I’m used to and what I have. Virgil, would you offer me the purest joy of being by my side forever and always?”</p>
<p>Holy <em>fuck</em> his boyfriend shared his name <em>and</em> proposed.</p>
<p>Virgil took a deep breath, taking his eyes from the head piece to look at Janus— his name is <em>Janus</em>— with a smile to answer his nervous frown.</p>
<p>“The fuck do I look like, some kind of flake? Did you really think I would ditch you any time soon after three years? God, <em>yes.</em>”</p>
<p>Janus’ answering grin set Virgil’s heart on fire, and what else could he do, other than kiss him?</p>
<p>Well… he could also smear mashed potatoes in his shirt for daring to doubt Virgil’s willingness to stay with him, but what did that matter?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/7BmynET">I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>